To the Gods
by Highlord1336
Summary: The Gods are engaging in the war of troy and it's up to the A.N.Ts and Percabeth to stop them.
1. Prolouge

Once upon a time, in a land of golden suns there was a man. This man was seeking vengeance against the Gods.

To avenge his wife he devised a plan, He decide to take the blood of the Gods. He created a sword of great might. This sword he forged and fire in the fires of Mount Kos. He dosed the sword in the blood of the gods.

One day a great war broke out between the Gods. The blade taken far away, To a camp, for demi-gods .

This is where our story starts.


	2. Chapter 1: New Demigods

Percy's P.O.V.

Percy and Annabeth walked along the quiet street, towards Webster high school. Eros kept chattering on about something or another that Percy didn't really quite care about. As they entered the high school a wolf ran up to them, and pulled off his head. "Hi guys", said a very excited Grover "I've found four young Demi gods, but there are three horrible monsters near bye."

Annabeth perked up "Where are they Grover?" Grover smiled and dragged us over to a circular room that had a sign that said A.N.T Farm. Inside there were four kids and a hairy guy named Gibson. Annabeth looked at Gibson, then she said "Eros when you look at Gibson what do you see?" Eros looked at Gibson in very happy way, and then said "An ugly, smelly man bull". One of the girls in the room stood up "Hey that's not nice even if it is true." Gibson looked at me, roared, and then charged us. As all ways I, being unafraid, taunted the minotaur by saying "Who beat you the last two times ?" He reared up and Annabeth stabbed him. "This time I win Seaweed Brain." She smirked. Eros, as perky as always, stated "Well, that seemed a little violent for our mortal friends, so I would suggest running."

As we all ran out of the A.N.T Farm we were confronted by my old friends Stheno and Euryable. "Hi guys, how's it going?" I asked. Stheno smiled "We're doing fine especially considering the fact that we found Demigods." One of the blonde girls asked Annabeth how we knew Violet and Skidmore. "We've fought them before." Annabeth answered. Stheno screamed and a blonde girl came walking up to them. "What do you want?" She snapped. "Hi Lexi!" Said a girl named Paisley. Suddenly their human skin dissolved and their hair showed really was. Just then one of the girls started floating and glowing. Then suddenly her booming voice said " Be gone monsters !" and they were dust.


	3. Chapter 2: We get kidnapped

Chyna's P.O.V

Are kidnapers where a collaged aged guy and girl and a boy about are age as far as I could tell.

We got out side and I saw a car but it wasn't a car it was a chariot led by winged horses. The girl said "get in." the little boy said "excuse my friend she is a bit eager" then Fletcher but in "with the monsters and olive doing that who cares." "Well," the young boy said ", I'm Eros that's Percy and she's Annabeth. Oh and olive doing that was a type 2 divine energy blast some children of Zeus can do it but the monsters soles won't go to Tartarus they'll come back in fifteen minutes."

"Wait a second," I said ", those are friends we want them to come back." Eros said "no you don't you're half bloods you're children of the Greek gods. Monsters try to eat you and stuff and they were monster medusa and her sisters. We should probably get going be for the demigod smell over whelms all the monsters in the area and no doubt the gorgons have reinforcements.

"I'm thinking" sniff"Mantacore" sniff "cockatrices, and there's a non Zeus storm brooding" the older boy Percy whistled and three winged horses Pegasai came one was solid black the others where white with a black star and a black one with a white star. The black Pegasus seemed to be talking to Percy. I looked at Olive; she seemed to be sick so I walked over to her to talk "Hey olive" I smiled "Hey Chyna" She said. Annabeth yelled telling us it was time to leave so olive and I climbed on a horse together. We took off and everything was peaceful.

For about five minutes until Skidmore and Violet came back They talked to our boy kidnapper until the other boy, Eros, shot Violet. Skidmore charged at the girl and she stabbed her about four times. As Skidmore fell Cameron came up to me on a jetpack ?


	4. Chapter3: My life as a God

Eros' P.O.V

"Hi Chyna" Said the manticore, "Hi Cameron" ,Chyna said," Why are you on a jet pack ?". The manticore smiled evilly and started drooling. "I'm going to eat you" he growled. "Kids stand back!" Percy yelled. Percy leapt at the monster and uncapped his pen, trying to stab the monster. I say tried to stab the monster he didn't succeed, but he and Annabeth did almost kill themselves. "Eros!" Annabeth yelled," A little help please?"

"Fine." I grumbled I pulled out one of my arrows and shot the manticore cleanly in the heart. "It wasn't that hard." I said. I smiled at Olive.

If I was guessing right she was my sister Mynosme, or a daughter of Zeus. But she could remember everything for the past twelve years. I really hoped she was my sister that would be an awesome birthday present.

The sky grew beautifully orange and pink as we rode towards camp half-blood. The sunset has always been my favorite time of night. It was when my dad came home when I was a kid, and after dinner he would read me a bed time story.

When we landed my au pairs the Seasons ran up and started inspecting me for cuts and scrapes, I just groaned. They do this all the time; it's so stupid why my mother does this to me.

But in all truth the seasons are pretty awesome; they're my mom's elder sisters. Winter is the eldest and you can tell by her white hair, beautiful blue eyes, and laugh lines. Awesome thing about Aunt Winter is she is super funny and always knows how to make me feel better.

Aunt Autumn is the next of my aunts. She has red hair and kind green eyes. She tells the best stories, even better than the muses. She knows how to cook and grows all her own crops.

Aunt Summer is the middle child. She has black hair and brown eyes that can make you do anything she wants. She looks like a model she loves and animals and gets us some of best pets, she also makes bug bites go away instantly.

Aunt Spring is the youngest. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She is one of the best heelers ever. She loves kids and young Gods, That's why they took the position as my au pairs.

Meanwhile…..


	5. Chapter 4: We meet Mister D

Fletcher's p.o.v. p.s. if you still have not figured out who Eros is Google it.

We got there okay but when we got there people looked sad. Not boo who sad but like old house sad. The kids here where constantly fighting and looked really tired.

"Come on we got to go to the big house follow me," said Percy. We followed Percy and Annabeth to the big house. There was a guy in a wheel chairs and another guy. The guy in the wheel chair said ", hello I am Chiron and who, children are you?" "I'm Fletcher that's Chyna that's Olive he's Angus and that's Paisley." I said. "This dear child is half blood hill." Chiron said. "And half blood hill supports incinerating people?" Chyna asked. "No we don't," the other man said, "and you're a fool to think so. Apparently that's against probation." "Dude," Eros said ", I thought happy juice was against you're probation too."

"Mr. D no wine," said Chiron.

"This is vodka not wine," replied Mr. D.

Percy piped up "but Mr. D that still counts."

Then Eros butts in "plus we have minors."

"Like you?" Chyna asked.

Eros 'turned on Chyna, his face showing how furious he was. "No one calls me minor!" he yelled. Chyna was quite taken back. "Yeah right cupid." She sneered. "Sweetie" ,he said in a fake sweet voice, "no one calls me cupid." Suddenly in the middle of their conversation the dinner bell rang. "We should get to dinner." Said Percy. So off we went.


End file.
